thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Jasper and Larkin (Sleepover)
Coyote: Reception Night at the castle, Day 200. Towards the end of the night, Jasper approaches Larkin. There was a hole in Jasper’s room. Also a canon-ball. Jasper wasn’t sure how to feel about that. She stared at it for a bit, drunk and amused, then headed back downstairs. “Larkin!” she hollered. “Larkin, I’m drunk and I have a problem. You’re fucking smart, you help me— oh.” There was Larkin, standing over by the food table, stuffing her face and looking sad as hell. Oh no. Oh no, Jasper forgot Larkin was sad. Jen: "Hmpf," Larkin said, and turned to look at who ever had shouted her name, tearing apart the bun in her hands and stuffing flakes of it into her mouth. Fucking delicious buns. They'd be up to Azriel's standards even, she should- ah, right. No. Larkin choked back a sob and tore off more bread. Coyote: God, she hated seeing people upset. She wondered if Larkin would stab her if she gave Larkin a hug. Probably. “Hey, hey,” Jasper said. “C’mere. Sit down.” She attempted to nudge Larkin over to the seating area. Generally when people smaller than her were upset, she’d just kind of drag them around and set them where she wanted, but she figured maybe Larkin wouldn’t appreciate being picked up. Jen: "Food's here," Larkin muttered through a mouth full of pecan pie. Also excellent. Also something Azriel would appreciate. She resisted the nudging to try and smother the thoughts about Azriel with more pie. Hadn't worked so far. Coyote: Jasper grabbed a plate. She loaded it with pecan pie, golden cinnamon rolls dripping with cream cheese frosting, soft buttery croissants, candied chestnuts, and marzipan. Then she waggled the plate at Larkin like somebody trying to tempt a cat out of hiding from under the couch. “Larkin. Hey, Larkin. I stole all the good stuff. C’mere. Look. Food. We can take it with us.” Jen: "I'm no fugging dog," she mumbled through the last piece of pie, already moving to follow Jasper. Coyote: “I was gonna go to bed, but there’s a fucking hole in my bedroom,” Jasper said. “Somebody shot it with a canon-ball. Cool, right? Anyway, I came to make a dumb joke about sleeping in your bed.” She wondered if it’d be weird if she offered to fly Larkin up to the roof so they could talk in private. Probably. Jen: "Oh. Huh. So where is it?" Coyote: “My bedroom or the canon-ball?” Jasper pointed to the tower. The hole was visible from this side. Jen: "The joke." Coyote: Jasper snorted. “That’s the whole joke,” she said. She made a finger-crossbow at Larkin. “Hey, baby. Pirates shot a canonball through my bed. Can I borrow yours?” She laughed. Seriously, though. Maybe she could go sleep in the spare room on the ship. Jen: "Oh. Oh." Larkin took a cinnamon roll, bit it (Mask, that was the best thing she'd ever tasted), and shrugged. "Yeah, sure. You can share my room." Coyote: “Oh.” Well goddamn. “I didn’t mean— eh, never mind. Sure, why not.” She kept walking, heading towards Larkin’s room. “Hey. What’s wrong, anyway?” A moment too late, she remembered what was wrong. Azriel. Oh yeah. Fuckin’ Goro told her that. Jasper winced. She covered it by stuffing a cinnamon roll in her mouth. Jen: "Fucking Az-" Larkin began but remembered in time who she was talking to. Yeah, maybe not drag Azriel in front of Jasper. She'd likely fucking side with him anyway. "Nothing," she said instead, in her most convincing I-am-not-heartbroken tone, then had more cinnamon roll. Coyote: Jasper had taken too large a bite of cinnamon roll. She chewed it with some difficulty, then tried to force it down and choked. She bent over, hand on her throat. Fuckin’ Azriel. God, she loved him, but... god. Jen: "Oh, hey." Larkin snatched the plate from Jasper before she could drop it and patted her on the back. "You okay?" Coyote: Jasper managed to choke the cinnamon roll down, finally. She grabbed a glass of wine from a passerby and downed it. “Yeah, uh. Fine. Fine. Yeah.” She cleared her throat. “Listen, uh— I should— probably... fucking... apologize for Azriel, or...” Jen: "Why? You didn't do anything." Larkin squinted at her. "Or did you?" Coyote: “No, no, god, no. I didn’t even know, uh.” She hadn’t known they were dating. Or whatever Azriel was doing with her. Jen: "Well....whatever." This was making her sad again and the delicious cinnamon roll suddenly had an ashy taste. Larkin wished she could go to someone, curl up in their arms and just... don't give a fuck. Mask damn Azriel. He'd made her like this shit, made her all soft inside, then taken it away. Coyote: Jasper found a whiskey bottle on the table. She snagged it and kept walking. She needed alcohol for this. “Listen, listen. I just wanna say— I’m sorry Azriel... fucked with you, or whatever. I’d smack him myself, but, I, uh, love him, so. That’s complicated for me, and I don’t like dealing with complicated emotions, so I don’t.” Jen: "Yeah." Larkin had to agree there. It was fucking complicated and she didn't have any brain power to think it through right now. Or nearly enough alcohol. She held her hand out for the bottle. "Yeah, let's not fucking talk about that." Coyote: “Yeah. We won’t.” She bumped Larkin companionably. Couldn’t stop feeling guilty. “I just— y’know, don’t want you to fucking feel bad. You’re not the first person he’s done this shit to, y’know? Used to be his job back in Moorland. Get with people, get them on his side, gain their favor and shit. Honestly I’m not... super fucking surprised the first thing he did when he got to Skyport was find a Basha and sleep with her. I mean, I love him, but goddamn, y’know?” Jasper shut up. They weren’t supposed to be talking about this. Jen: Larkin grit her teeth. They reached the stairs to her and Goro's rooms and she was silent until they'd made their way up. "It's not... man, I know he did that, alright?" She fumbled with her keys, shaking her head. "It... wasn't him who hooked me up. Was me. He didn't know my actual first name for like two fucking months." Coyote: Jasper was silent for a long time as they stepped into the room. The idea of Azriel just fucking liking her and hanging out with her was appealing. New. Azriel hadn’t done that before. “You sure?” Jasper said. Jen: "I... well... pretty." Larkin chewed on her lip again but made herself stop before biting it bloody. Was she sure? Larkin didn't know. The thought it might've been a scam all along... like she'd suspected in the beginning... fuck, no. Larkin didn't want to go there tonight and she wouldn't. Coyote: Jasper rubbed the back of her neck. She really fucking wanted to think, Oh yeah, no, Azriel just genuinely liked a person for the first time in his life and he's suddenly discovering how to be himself with you because you're so great. God. Didn't that sound good. Seemed a bit naïve, though, and Jasper wasn't stupid. "Hey, I really fucking hope you're right," Jasper said. "If you're not, I'll punch Azriel for you. But, uh, hey, just so y'know, fucking Goro was threatening to stab Azriel." She chuckled, because she loved that guy, but also, y'know, fuck him, he wasn't touching Azriel. Larkin didn't look like she wanted to talk about this. Jasper untied the laces of her dress and stripped it off, kicking it across the floor. Jen: "He won't," Larkin went around the room and lit some lamps, then sat on the couch to get off her boots. She struggled with them for a bit, getting one off and the other stuck on her heel. Finally, she just flopped back on the couch and groaned. "I don't fucking know, Jasper. What if you're right? What if he's just fucking played me, fucking asshole." God the thought of that. Someone would really deserve an ass-kicking. Coyote: Jasper flopped onto the bed. God, so comfy. She loved this castle. “I don’t know,” Jasper admitted. “Wyn broke his horn when she realized Azriel was lying to her... that what you want to do? You wanna fuck with him or hurt him for fucking with you and hurting you?” She’d fucking stop Larkin, obviously. But she was curious. Jen: "Don't know," Larkin muttered again. She rolled around on the couch, stuck boot and all, and buried her face in the cushions. Coyote: Jasper grumbled. She liked knowing the answers to questions. Like knowing shit. Maybe she ought to stick Azriel in front of Larkin and see what happened... nah, then Larkin might stick Azriel with a knife, and then Jasper would have to punch Larkin or something, and that’d make Jasper fucking sad. She liked Larkin. Huh. Maybe she could impress Larkin with that card game. That’d be cool. “Hey,” Jasper said. “Wanna play Calish Rat Screw? I’m good with my hands.” She waggled her eyebrows. Jen: You know who's also good with his hands? Larkin's drunken brain needled. She wanted to throw something at it but, ah, that'd only hurt her skull. She grunted instead, intending to decline but actually, playing did sound fun. Might distract her. Not cards, though. "How 'bout dice?" She mumbled into the pillow. Coyote: Yeah, Jasper could cheat at dice. “Sure, why not.” Jen: Larki sat up and finally kicked her boot off. She walked over to the bed, only making a small detour to get the food, and settled in next to Jasper. "You know how to play Three-Finger Hand?" She dug two dice out of a pocket and rattled them in her hand. Coyote: “I know every card game and dice game under the sun,” Jasper announced. She flopped upright and grabbed the whiskey bottle. “Loser drinks.” Coyote: end Title: Sleepover Summary: Jasper realizes there’s a hole in her room and goes to sleep with Larkin, who needs cheering up after her fight with Azriel. Category:Text Roleplay